Just Perfect
by chaicream
Summary: Being in love sucks. Being in one with a straight guy is even worse. Especially the one he has to see every Warbler practice. HUNTBASTIAN.


No one dared to utter a single word of intervention.

The usually peaceful Dalton Academy common room was now a whirlwind of hostility and insults thrown with every malicious intent.

There was no question that Sebastian Smythe could be very difficult to deal with at times. While he didn't make a habit of picking fights with fellow Warblers, he was stubborn, self-centered and generally ignorant of authority figures. He was simply one of those people who had to have things go his way, no matter what it took.

The newest addition to the Dalton Academy and current captain of the Warblers Hunter Clarington was an equally strong headed teen, with a military background which trained him to _take _control and _keep_ things under control. So it was only a matter of time until the two were at each others' throats, fighting for domination. The only difference was in the manner in which they got under one another's skin. While Sebastian resorted to his usual sarcasm, insults and smirks, Hunter was a lot more forward, commanding and stoic.

For the rest of the Warblers, each practice was like walking on thin ice. There was no telling when the two would start their arguments and launch into full-scale verbal aggression. And it always started with something as insignifican as Sebastian not jumping high enough or Hunter looking at Sebastian the wrong way.

And the war usually ended with Sebastian sauntering out of the common room after throwing his trademark smirk and Hunter threatening to kick him off the Warblers. Yet today, things were different, and it was starting to really worry the other occupants of the room.

Sebastian, for the first time actually _looked _furious.

His shoulders were tense, his hands balled up into fists, his eyes narrowed and not masking any of the actual anger and frustration he was feeling. The menacing glint in the normally playful green eyes even forced some of the students to take a step back. The energy he was emitting felt like needles pricking their skin. It was raw, harsh and aggrevated.

The only person who seemed unfazed by such display seemed to be Hunter, who was somehow managing to maintain his usual unreadable stare. Nick and Jeff glanced at each other helplessly, unsure of how to diffuse the situation. Before they could muster up enough courage to break up the fight, Sebastian was out the door thus ending the argument.

But this time, there was so sauntering or a mocking smirk. It almost seemed as if Sebastian had fled the scene. But why? Both Nick and Jeff couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Sebastian never _fled_. He was the type to always walk away after having the final say. That was just the kind of person he was.

The rest of the Warblers were in for another surprise when Hunter also left the room, holding up a hand to tell them to stay where they were. As much as they wanted to follow the two teens, they all knew better. Silently, they all settled for waiting patiently, forcing themselves to believe that neither Sebastian nor Hunter would be stupid enough to resort to violence on campus.

By the time Hunter was outside the common room, Sebastian was already quite a distance away. The lankier teen's footsteps seemed rushed, almost frantic. After cursing under his breath, Hunter picked up speed and sprinted towards the other teen. Sebastian looked over his shoulders with a scowl, warning the other to stay the hell away from him. And as usual, Hunter took no heed of it and instead stopped Sebastian by taking a strong hold of the boy's wrist.

"Let go," Sebastian hissed vehemently, not even trying to wiggle free.

"No," Hunter replied coolly, tightening his grip instead. Sebastian's scowl deepened considerably at the additional pressure.

"Let. Go," Sebastian repeated through gritted teeth, ready to physically hurt the other boy if he had to. At this point, he couldn't care less that Hunter had years of military training over him. He just wanted to be alone, no, _needed_ to be away from everyone. Especially from Hunter Clarington.

"We need to talk."

"We're done talking."

Sebastian pulled his arm back, cursing when Hunter's hand didn't even budge. It was almost ridiculous how strong Hunter was. Sebastian was the captain of the lacrosse team, which meant that there weren't that many people his age he knew who could surpass him physically, but Hunter made it seem so damn easy.

"No, we're not," Hunter growled, signs of frustration starting to seep through his usual collected demeanor. "We're going to have a talk, whether you like it or not."

"And you can fuck off, whether you like it or not," Sebastian retorted equally vehemently. He could already feel the telltale signs of being on the brink of a breakdown, something he would never in a million years show to someone like Hunter Clarington. Hell, he hadn't let that part of him be shown to _anyone_ for that matter.

"You listen to me, Smythe-"

"No, _you _listen to me, Clarington," Sebastian cut Hunter off. "You're going to let go of my wrist, and then you're going to walk away, back to the common room. Come tomorrow, we're both going to pretend that we don't hate each other. Now, if you'll please excuse me," Sebastian continued, forcing his usual sarcastic smile onto his face.

Sebastian gasped when he was abruptly pulled towards the dormitory hall. Realizing that they were heading towards Hunter's own room, he began protesting violently but to no avail.

"What the _fuck_!" Sebastian hissed when he found himself pretty much thrown into Hunter's room. Hunter closed and locked the door behind him, shoving the set of keys into his blazer pocket.

"If you wanted me, why didn't you just say so?" the former captain jeered, crossing his arms across his chest. "And not even a candlelit dinner first. I'm disappointed."

Hunter however didn't seem to be even listening as he stared wordlessly at the other Warbler. Sebastian huffed indignantly and unceremoniously plopped onto Hunter's bed.

"Look, Clarington. Whatever it is you want to tell me, I'll tell you now that I don't have time for it. Now, you can step away from the door and let me go through, _or _you can stand there while I scream rape and show everyone else that you're not as straight as you say. I'm sure your father would love to hear that," Sebastian threatened, knowing fully well how strict the older Claringtons were about their son's sexuality. Hunter was from a long lineage of military men. Enough said.

"Go ahead Smythe. Unfortunately for you, I know your pride wouldn't let you scream_ rape_."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, unable to deny it. He would never be caught in a position of any vulnerability. That simply wasn't Sebastian Smythe, and damn Hunter for having figured that out.

"Now, can we talk like two mature individuals?" Hunter continued, taking a seat next to his own desk. He didn't seem too bothered by Sebastian's presence on his bed. Sebastian huffed in annoyance, resenting the patronizing tone of the other teen's voice.

"Better make it quick."

"I need to know what your problem is."

The former captain raised his eyebrows and stared at Hunter incredulously. "Oh, I'm the one with a problem now? This is going to be _good_," Sebastian quipped with a delicate roll of his eyes. He was not in the mood to play the blame game.

"You've been behaving erratically," Hunter continued, ignoring the other teen's retort. "And I need to know why."

"It's my time of the month."

Hunter exhaled loudly in an uncharacteristic display of annoyance, earning a trumphant smirk from the other Warbler.

"Cut the shit, Smythe. So what the hell is it?"

"First off, I'm not obligated to share details of my life with you or explain my behavior. But, if you must know, my problem is _you_. You've been on my ass about everything and well, you should know by now that I don't take shit from anyone," Sebastian answered smugly. "Now, can I go?"

"You've been the one-"

"This conversation is over," Sebastian spat, effectively cutting off the other teen. "Bye Clarington," he added in a sing-song voice as he walked towards the door. He half-expected Hunter to come rushing and keep him from exiting, but strangely enough, the current captain sat still on his chair. After sparing a quick glance at the wordless Warbler, Sebastian left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Once out in the hallway, Sebastian swiftly made his way to his own room, which was only a few doors down. He fumbled with the keys, desperate to get the damn door open so that he could seek refuge in the confined space.

As soon as the door was unlocked, Sebastian threw himself onto his bed, lying sprawled across the sheets. He was so emotionally drained, it was almost pathetic. No, everything about him right now was in fact _pathetic_.

He couldn't believe what he had been reduced to. How foolish he had been to let himself get this low. He wasn't seeing a way out no matter how much he tried. If anything, it was becoming progressively worse. There was no escape, and it was driving him insane and he knew it. He wanted so badly to stop, to return to the old Sebastian Smythe.

The Sebastian Smythe who wasn't in love with Hunter Clarington.

Of all the damn people he could've fallen for, it just had to be him. Every ounce of his being was drawn to the forbidden fruit that was Hunter Clarington, the straight, strong-headed military boy who probably hated him now. He could've had any of the many willing men who would give up a kidney to be with him. In fact, the every idea of being in a relationship never even crossed his mind until Hunter came along.

But with Hunter, everything was different. Sebastian wanted him. Needed him. Wanted Hunter to want him just as badly and to take control over his very soul. He wanted the captain of the Warblers to turn his world upside down and shake him until he forgot how to breathe.

And all Sebastian could do was to do his best to keep a safe distance, to push the other teen away with what he did best, which was being a total asshole.

Sebastian grimaced, remembering the look of utter frustration and anger on Hunter's face during their heated argument. Sebastian knew he had come close to losing it in the common room. He had tried to keep his temper in check, but listening to Hunter talk about his past girlfriends had sent him over the edge. At that point, he couldn't give a rat's ass that the rest of the Warblers were watching him.

Hunter probably hated him. And the thought was both relieving and painful. He didn't think he could handle anymore of this one-sided love bullshit. That was reserved for someone like Kurt Hummel or the ever-so dapper Blaine Anderson, not him. He preferred breaking hearts and manipulating lost little boys.

A soft knock brought Sebastian out of his self-deprecation. He continued to liein silence, not in any mood to talk to anyone. He figured that whoever was on the other side would leave, thinking that the room wasn't occupied.

"Come on Seb, I know you're in there."

Sebastian groaned, recognizing Jeff's voice. Of course it'd be Jeff. He had this uncanny ability to pop up and bother him when he was feeling his lowest.

"What do you want," the former captain muttered, still not bothering to get off the bed.

"I want to talk to you. It's important."

What the hell was it with people wanting to talk to him today? Sebastian ran his hands across his face before telling the other Warbler to come in.

"Make it quick, Sterling," Sebastian drawled, hardly paying attention to the nervous expression on the other boy's face. The blond Warbler entered the room quietly and closed the door carefully behind him. After some awkward shuffling of his feet, Jeff settled for the desk chair.

"Seb, are you OK?"

The former captain raised an eyebrow in answer. Jeff cleared his throat a couple of times before continuing, knowin perfectly well how volatile he other teen was. It wouldn't do him any good now to get Sebastian angry and defensive.

"Well, you know, you and Hunter-"

"If you're here to give me a lecture, you can go now."

"I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to ask if you're OK."

"And why wouldn't I be? It's not the first time we've gotten into an argument."

"No it's not. And that's clearly the problem here," Jeff retorted then stilled. He had to choose his next words very carefully. "I just think that you should, I dunno, tell him."

"Tell him _what_?" Sebastian asked slowly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling deep in his gut. There was no way anyone could know about his true feelings. He had spent the past weeks, no months, making sure that the secret stayed exactly that. A secret.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Jeff asked, crinkling his nose.

There were many thoughts going through Sebastian's head. The fact that Jeff knew about it was already unsettling enough, and the panic quickly spiralled out of control. He couldn't help but think that perhaps Hunter knew about it as well and was why he was being so harsh during practice.

He felt sick.

Jeff fidgeted nervously, watching his friend's face pale at an alarming rate. He had never seen Sebastian panic or looking so wary. The Sebastian he and the rest of the Warblers knew was always smirking or throwing insults with the most care-free expression. Apparently Sebastian Smythe was capable of displaying a much wider spectrum of emotions.

"Seb...talk to me," the blonde started, growing increasingly concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The sudden change from the pained expression to the flippant one was giving Jeff a whiplash. But then again, he didn't expect anything less from Sebastian.

"Can we please be honest here?" Jeff paused briefly, gauging the other teen's reaction. "Hunter's not the type to take it negatively. If anything I'm sure he's worried about you."

Sebastian wanted so badly to play stupid and just tell the other to leave his room, but a greater part of him, the one that was already so tired from keeping everything bottled up, needed to confide in someone. And as far as Jeff went, he was one of the most loyal and trustworthy people he had seen to date.

"Do you think he knows?" Sebastian breathed, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I don't know, maybe? Either way, you should talk to him about it."

"Are you insane?" Sebastian huffed, appalled by the obviously shitty advice. He was ready to take this crush to the grave if Hunter didn't know about it.

"Seb, you need to sort this out. You two can't just keep on fighting at every practice and expect things will turn out fine. And trust me on this. He's going to be cool about it."

"Oh, so you're suggesting that I march up to him and go, 'hey Hunter, I'm not sure if you know already, but I've been a total dick to you because I secretly I can't stop thinking about you?'"

"Wait, WHAT?"

Sebastian winced at the sudden outburst from his friend. Jeff seemed frozen in place, his eyes wide and lips parted slightly.

"Oh my god," the blonde whispered as he brought a hand to his mouth. Sebastian frowned in confusion, unsure of what to make of the other teen's reaction.

"Seb...you're in love with Hunter?"

This time, it was Sebastian's turn to flip out.

"Wait, what the fuck? What did you think was going on?" the former captain asked incredulously, as the realization hit that he most likely had just dug his own grave.

"I thought you were bitter about having Hunter take your position as the captain of the Warblers..." Jeff answered meekly, still trying to overcome his initial shock. "I mean, I thought it was weird too, that you'd react _that_ negatively something like that..."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," the other Warbler groaned, burying his face in his hands.

His day had somehow managed to become even worse.

* * *

_A/N: My first attempt at an actual fic...hope it was alright :) Review and let me know! Continue?_ _Yes?_


End file.
